Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device such as a flash memory equipped with a transistor for preventing the transmission of a negative potential to the side of a column selection circuit when the negative voltage for data erasure is applied to memory cells that can be electrically written and erased.